The Past Changes Everything
by IzLiz
Summary: The host club takes a trip down memory lane, but will the past change what's happening in the present? Will Haruhi drop he current boyfriend, for the boy who was he first love?
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining and birds were singing while the future host club gets dropped off at the best daycare known to man."Don't worry, the kids will be fine!" The unsuspecting worker said to make the parents leave. The twins, Tamaki, Kyouya, and Mori, were already in the play room, fighting over toys.

"Kao! I want the bear!" Two-year-old Hikaru whined throwing blocks at his identical twin. The boy with the bear dropped the bear and grabbed the blocks off the floor to throw them back, leaving the bear in the open. "Bear!" The very bouncy blonde smiled and ran over, swiping the bear from the ground. "Hey!" The twins shouted in unison. "He was our's first!" Kaoru said grabbing the bears leg and trying to pull it from Tamaki's grasp. "No! Beary is mine now!" Tamaki whined and pulled in the opposite direction. Hikaru grabbed his brothers waist, joining him in the tug-of-war.

"Sorry we're late!" Ranka said carrying his daughter into the room. The teacher smiled sweetly. "That's okay! Just set her down over there and I'll have you sign her in." The worker, who lead Ranka down the hall. Haruhi wandered into the room and looked around, a boy who was slightly taller than her hugged her from behind. "Hi!" He said cheerfully. Haruhi whiped her head around to the smiling boy with her big brown eyes. "Hi! I'm Fujioka Haruhi!" "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! You can call me Hunny!" The girl clapped her hands. "Hunny! Yay! I made a friend!"

Hunny spotted Mori and sprinted to him, "TAKASHI!" The silent boy spread his arms to let his cousin hug him. "Haru-chan! This is my cousin, Takashi!" Skipping toward her friends she held out a hand to Mori. "Hi, Takashi. I'm Haruhi!" The boy blinked then shook her hand. "Mori."

Kyouya was on a calculator looking at the clock. He punched in a few numbers and sighed. "Seven more hours." Tamaki, managing to get the teddy bear ran for cover behind Kyouya. "Help me! They want Beary!" Kyo pushed up his little glasses and moved away from the boy. "Tamaki, I'm not going to be your guard." Tamaki's eye lit up, ignoring what the dark haired child said. "You know my name!"

Taking out his note book Kyouya read, "Tamaki Suoh, Sign Area, loves teddy bears, eye color violet, born in france, father is the superintendent of Ouran High School. " Shock filled Tamaki's eyes as he heard the info spoken to him. Taking advantage of Tamaki's shocked state, the twins ran over and tried to get the bear, only to be smacked by Kyouya. "No more of that."

The twins hit the floor and glared up at the four-eyed genius. Kaoru huffed then looked away, spotting Haruhi and Hunny talking. "Hika! Look! Another toy!" Hikaru glances over and grinned. After helping his brother get to his feet they snuck over and wrapped their arms around the young girl. "Hi there!" They said in unison. Haruhi wiggled away and looked at them. "Hi? Who are you?" Hunny grabbed her hand and spoke for them. "Hika and Kao! They're twins!" The twins grinned and put their faces close to hers. "Can you tell which one's which?" Haruhi blinked and stepped back, "Um," She points to the twin on the left. "Hika. Kao." She pointed to the other. They looked at each other and made a loud buzzer sound. "Wrong!" They both said and laughed.

Haruhi frowned and looked down. "I'm sorry." The twins glanced at each other and shrugged walking away. "You can try again later." Kaoru called over his shoulder, Hunny squeezed her hand. "It's ok, Haru-chan." The daycare worker finally came back in the room to pass out snacks and drinks before the phone rang. She sighed and left the children alone once more.

"Cookie!" Hunny smiled. Haruhi giggled and was about to take a bite when her cookie was snatched from her hand. "Hey!" she frowned, turning to see Hikaru taking a bite of it. "That was mine!" Hikaru smiled. "You did guess us right, so we get your cookie." He walked off, like nothing had happened, and Haruhi began to cry. "Here, Haru-chan!" Hunny broke his cookie in half and handed her the bigger piece. The girl stopped crying and took the piece smiling brightly. "Thank you, Hunny!" She kissed his cheek and took a bite.

"Wait! So we were in daycare together?" Hikaru asked. The host club were now graduated and looking through old photos together. Tamaki had brought in a big box of pictures and books he found and everyone was helping him go through it. They had came across a picture of the daycare and pictures of everyone in it.

"Apparently." Haruhi laughed. Hunny was smiling and blushing. "Haru-chan? Do you remember when Hika stole your cookie?" Her eyes narrowed and she turned to her boyfriend. "Now that you mention it. Hikaru, you owe me a cookie!" Hikaru laughed. "You didn't guess us right, if I remember correctly." Kaoru laughed,"I should have gotten a piece of that cookie!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes at them and she smiled at Hunny. "You were my first friend, Hunny-sempi!" Hunny blushed some more. "You were my first girlfriend." Haruhi blinked and truned crimson. "I was wasn't I. And you were my first boyfriend, and the first person other than my dad and mom that I gave a kiss to." Hikaru looked at the two and saw their smiles and blushes, and he instantly became jealous.

Tamaki laughed, "Mommy was still a know-it-all even back then!" Kyouya smiled slightly,"And you were still a dimwit." The host club laughed, all except Hikaru, who was hoping the memory of Hunny being Haruhi's first boyfriend, was not going to ruin their relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nap time and Hunny ad already set up a mat for Haruhi and went to go get his own. Haruhi smiled and watched him run off. Tamaki walked up and smiled at the young girl. "Hi! I'm Tamaki!" Haruhi bobbed her head smiling. "I'm Haruhi! And that," She pointed to the other blonde running back with a mat in his arms." Is Hunny."

Tamaki smiled and bowed formally to the older boy, who looked back confused. "What are you doing?" Haruhi giggled. "My dad told me to bow to those who are older than you. It's a sign of respect!" Hunny smiled and hugged the boy, who he knew would be his friend. "Hi!" Laughs sent Haruhi tumbling backwards. "You have a funny way of greeting people, Hunny!"

Hikaru and Kaoru watched from the other side of the room while holding each others hands. "Hunny didn't hug us." Kaoru mumbled sadly. Hikaru squeezed his brothers hand. "So? We got each other. We don't need those guys." Kaoru brightened some and squeezed his brother's hand back. "You're right."

"Nap time!" The worker said coming in to make sure the children were doing what they were told. Hunny set up his mat next to Haruhi's and laid beside her smiling. "Nighty night, Haru-chan!"Then he looked at his cousin on the other side of him. "Good night, Takashi!" Haruhi giggled and closed he eyes, and Mori nodded.

On the other side of the room, Tamaki snuggled with Beary and whispered over to Kyouya,"G'night, Kyo!" Kyouya rolled over in the opposite direction. "Go to sleep, Tamaki." The twins hugged each other sharing a mat. "Night, Kao Kao." "Night, Hika."

Hikaru hugged his brother once again, while they laid in bed. "Kao?" Kaoru opened his eyes and truned his head to look at his brother. "Yes, Hika?" Staring into his brothers eyes, Hikaru stuttered his question. "D-Do y-you think Haruhi would want to go back to Hunny?"

Kaoru turned over and put his hand on his twins cheek. "When did you start thinking like an idiot? She won't leave you. She loves you to much." "But-" Hikaru looked away."What if she's realizes she doesn't now that she remember's who her first love was?" Kaoru touched his lips to my forehead. "You worry to much. She loves you, and if she didn't remember the whole Hunny thing earlier that obviously it isn't significant."

Hikaru smiled at him weakly. "Ok." Kaoru put his hand on his brother's cheek one more time, before turning over and falling asleep. The remaining twin rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "I hope you're right, Kao." He closed his eyes and began the nightmare of his love ripping out his heart. His dream began as he entered the host club room, but instead of the shower of rose petals a bucket of water rained down on him.

"GAH! What the heck!" Hikaru whiped the water from his vision and looked around the room. No one was in there except Haruhi and Hunny. They sat side by side holding hands, Haruhi leaning against him. "Go on, Haru-chan." Hunny smiled at watched silently, not totally understanding what was happening.

Haruhi stood and walked over, kissing him lightly before whispering, "I'm sorry." She pulled away, and Hikaru could feel the color drain from his face. "H-Haruhi?" She took a step back and everything started to crumble. "HARUHI!" Hikaru dove forward but she was already to far away. He began falling screaming her name over and over.

"Kao!" Hikaru shot up from his mat. Kaoru was beside him on facing the other direction and everyone else in the playroom were still asleep. The red head curling into a ball and shivered. His dream was of Kaoru being swept away and him falling forever. "Hika?" Kaoru sat up yawning. "Hika, are you okay?"

Putting his head in his knees, the boy cried. "I-I don't w-want to loss you! Don't ever leave me, okay?" Kaoru put his arms around him and pulled him to his chest. "Never. I'll never leave you. You're my brother. My TWIN! We can never be separated."

Tamaki, laying on his side facing away from the twins, had heard the whole thing. He smiled happily. "I wish I had friends like that, Beary." He whispered to the plushy. "Hmmm.."He sighed and closed his eyes. "Maybe one day."

Tamaki smiled to himself, when the host club gathered later that day. It was a Saturday, so they could go back through boxes again. Beary sat on the couch near by watching him open the boxes excitedly. "Haruhi!" He held up a note shaped like a heart. On the bottom it said "Love you! -Haruhi" Tamaki's name was scrolled across the top in children's hand writing.

Hikaru, tired from the nightmare, looked at it shocked. "I remember that!" Haruhi laughed. "I broke up with Hunny when he didn't share his cake and you made me feel better so I fell in love with you." She said bluntly. Her boyfriend felt his face get hot with anger. "Tamaki too!" He shouted in his skull.


	3. Chapter 3

Every few minutes Hikaru would glance from Hunny to Tamaki trying to keep them away from his girl. "You aren't taking her back." He kept thinking. Haruhi was unaware of the tension her boyfriend was radiating toward the two blondes and she continued to go through her long lost treasures that had some how gotten into Tamaki's attic. She noticed something shiny and pulled it out. In her hand was a small plastic ring painted a shiny silver. Memories flooded back to her when Mori gave her the ring.

"Tamaki, stop crying in the corner." The daycare worker pleaded trying to coax him back out. Haruhi had received his love letter and agreed to be his girlfriend. It had only been a few hours and the young girl discovered how annoying he really could be and quickly added a space between the words "girl" and "friend". The twins all the while watched from a distance, knowing they shouldn't get involved.

"Hika," Kaoru questioned his brother who seemed to be spaced out as the watched the brunette. "Hmm?" The spacey twin asked, not looking his way. "What's wrong?" Kaoru's doppelganger moved his head to follow the girl. "Why don't they try talk to us?" Kaoru shrugged. "It doesn't matter. As long as we have each other we're fine right?"

The small blonde hung onto the taller boy's neck and he watched Tamaki be dumped as well. "Takashi? Why do girls act weird?" Mori shrugged and put the boy down. Slowly and quietly he walked over to the girl who had already been through two boyfriends in a matter of three hours. He pulled out a small ring and smiled at the girl. Copying what he saw on television, he got on one knee and spoke. "Will you marry me?"

The little girl giggled and smiled. "Sure, Mori!" He put the ring on her finger and took her hand and took her to get slice of cake, also like on TV. She smiled as he handed her a piece and she took a bite. Before she knew it though, the boy imitated another scene that was show when it came to a wedding on TV. Cake smashed into her face and he smiled, feeling grown up.

Haruhi's lip quivered and she threw the ring back at him and ran away crying. Leaving a very confused Mori feeling slightly heartbroken. The raven haired spy watched the scene and followed her to the other side of the room. "Here." Kyouya handed her a cloth to wipe her face. "Th-Thank you." she sniffled.

Mori's face was flushed when she retold the story and he tried to explain his side. Hikaru felt his eye twitch in annoyance. He never realized that even that young, they all still hitted on her. "Excuse me." He got up and left the room, heading to the bathroom to try and cool down. While another memory came back to his girlfriend.

Kyouya's eyes were surprisingly soft toward the brown eyed beauty and he patted her head comfortingly. "Mori didn't know what he was doing. Please don't cry."Little did he realize that his smile would be used in the Host Club trying to win over girls time and time again. "You're n-names Kyouya r-right? I'm Haruhi." She smiled at him. "Would you like to play layer with me?" The boy smirked for the first time and nodded. "Only if I'm judge." She giggled and nodded. "Okay! Le's make the others play too!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the others not seeing the slight blush on his face. "Who wants to play lawyer? I'm the lawyer and Kyouya judge. We need a bad guy and a good guy." The three boys that were rejected turned away leaving her with the only two left, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Fine." Thy said together. "But only if you can tell us who is Hikaru and who is Kaoru." Haruhi blinked and looked over both of them before smiling triumphantly. "You're Hikaru." She said correctly pointing out the twin. They blinked at each other then looked at Haruhi. "Who do you want to be the bad guy?"

Kaoru listen to the memory and it came back to him as well. "That's right. Even then you were the first to tell us apart without DNA or a hospital bracelet." He laughed. Haruhi smiled and poked his chest. "You and your brother and to different for me not to be able to tell you apart." Hikaru walked back in and smiled at his laughing brother and love. "At least they make this bearable." he thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The laughed for a moment and reminded in the moment before something stopped them. Beneath the letters and things in the box a stuffed dog sat, covered in dust. Hikaru picked it up, remembering when he first got it and when he gave it away.

"Oh, its Tough. I remember him too." Haruhi giggled. "You gave him to me, remember Hikaru?" The red head nodded and thought back to the days of when he had the thing.

"Hikaru what do you plead?" "Not bad, Mr. Judge." The toddler spoke, taking hold on the stuffed dog. "Its was the boy that did it!" He pointed to his twin and smirked, slightly enjoying this game. The other twin gasped in pretend and held his own stuffed dog, but much smaller, to his chest. "I did not! I swear!" Hikaru gasped too. "He swears! Swearing is bad! He did it! He did it!"

"Judge" Kyouya banged his toy hammer on the table. "Order! Order! Do swearing in the court! Kaoru Hitchin come to stand." The raven haired boy grinned for once, loving the feel of power where he stood, and smirking when the twin came to stand before him.

"Tell me what happened." "Your honor," Haruhi stated like her mother always did. "This boy has stolen cookies from the cookie jar and is guilty for sure!" The boy beside her looked confused and turned to her. "What's guilty mean?" The girl giggled and told him,"It means he did something bad, Hikara." She smiles sweetly at him, feeling smart.

"I'm not guilty! I'm good! I... promise!" He made sure not to say swear and pleaded with Kyouya. "Don't put me in time out! I'm good." Kyouya looked to Haruhi and spoke. "What is the proof?" She pulled out a bag of broken cookies from her lunchbox briefcase and brought them to him. Sneaking on to him under the table to eat. "Her it is your honor."

Kyouya quickly at the cookie but coughed on it, due to it being raisin not chocolate chip. "This...is bad proof. The cookies in the cookie jar we not raisin. He is not bad and there fore is free to go. But you are hear by in time out for trying to poison me with these cookies! *he grabbed her arm and stuck her in the play house and blacked the door.

Hikaru watched in horror and ran to her rescue, bringing her cookies and his dog with. "I'll break you out." He said and pushed the chair out of the way and opened the door. Haruhi smiled and hugged him tight. "Thank you! Oh and you saved my cookies!" She giggled and kissed his cheek.

Hikaru smiled and blushed. "U-Um...here." Her handed her his dog. "For saving my brother." Haruhi took the dig and cradled it. "Thank you." "No problem, Haruhi. So...wanna be my girl friend?" She shook her head. "Sorry but you chose to be a good guy. I think bad guys are cuter." She skipped off, the dog in hand, and went on the hunt for the boy that she tried to get put in jail.

Hikaru laughed hard. "but the hero always get's the girl." "Not always," Haruhi giggled and held Kaoru's hand. Kaoru grinned as if he just won a prize at the fair and pulled her into a hug. "Sometimes being bad pays off."


End file.
